User talk:American che
-- User:Dancing Penguin Vandlism Stop! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Aaaah! What did I do? (by the way, everything keeps saying I was "blocked by Jesterbate". Can someone help me? I didn't do anything! American che 00:18, 25 May 2009 (UTC) You're Invited!!!!!!!!!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! The server is North Pole at the Iceberg! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! Flameboy875 03:39, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Help! I've been blocked! What did I do?! I barely ever go on CPW anymore because I have so much homework! WAHH, SOMEBODY HELP ME! American che 00:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :You said you were going to edit my page...MEAN! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 00:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? I don't even know ''how to edit other peoples' pages, and I wouldn't do it if I knew how! :( American che 00:27, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I think Walrus has my acc. Oh, noes! American che 00:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Walrus or Russian One. American che 22:13, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oopsies... The Level 5 member thing is not correct. D: Can someone tell me the code for Level 4? American che 00:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, okaies. I got it fixdeded. aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) join the game! ]]--[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 16:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi American che, I am sorry to say this, but Sk8r bluscat is banned from Wikia. In fact, I am Sk8rbluscat/Sk8r bluscat. --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the awesome award!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i want pizza duh duh duhduh Media:Example.oggheyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy che itz u no who!!!! yep it voldemort :) yea well i pressed buttons and poof!! im here dont ask ^.^ anti marshmellows must die!! is true CHEESE What IS american che? Isn't it supposed to be american CHEESE?????--Lily 8789Cheese! 00:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Umm? Ya about the "Tum Tum Bay Bees" most of the time they don't die from it. I've never seen it happen. --Get To Know Me More! If you're lonley, then talk to me! (I'm a chatterbox) Party! Play Missions! 15:21, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Out-of-School vid Can i be in it? My penguin name is: Sonamy.--CPGuy3000 15:48, 15 June 2009 (UTC) HyperCam 2 How do you edit the video? I finished the promo vid from the Sonamy Show, but i need to edit it.--CPGuy3000 16:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Cool Hmmm... I just might make it, but I'm not sure. BTW, can you come to my SCHOOL'S OUT party? Thanks! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 16:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) AM or PM? Is it 8:00 AM or 8:00 PM? If it's PM then I might not be there. If it's AM then I'll be there, and PS What is Youtube account Name? Iceanator189 PSS I am talking about the Video. uhhh Metalmanager quit y'know--'Ced1214OHAI THAR! 16:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I dont get it.. Can you explain more plz? --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 19:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Party Sure. It's 8:00pm or am? I can arrive on time. I live in China. Btw, I'm going to hold a bday party for my penguin! It's on 25 June 2009, visit this page for information. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Non/member One of your penguins is member. Jaller2 01:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) American Che! Hear me out! American Che!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woot. Want to talk? My mood ring is still dark blue, which means calm. But I washed my hands with it and I think I broke it because it hasn't changed colors since! Hey! Why aren't you on Meebo? It's 6:37pm and on a Saturday night. Wright me back gurl fraann<3. - Llama <3-er. Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your Requested Template Should Be Ready Tomorrow, But First 1 Question: Do You Want a New Synesthesia Template OR That I Change The Old One? Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 00:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Note: I changed the old Synesthesia template for the new one. Here is it: Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Music Jam You are invited to my Music Jam Party! Visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 12:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want = Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 00:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Template Factory Your template is done! Follow instructions below to put it where you want. = yes Yes I own the ssb series fan club wikia.[[User:Sure25|'People wear socks.']] Talk to me! 21:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Get Ben blocked Wikia wide! As a Turtler, you probably can't stand Ben. After his recent rudeness, cussing and general aggression he has proved that he is still evil. Sign here to help get him blocked wikia wide! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! Shoutbox Everybody is on the wiki is talking about the Shout Box. I looked everywhere, but I can't find it! can you please message me a link. Thanks, -Abominable46 Talk to Meh. HAHA GUESS WHAT???? You are awesome! That is what. Thank you for voting for me! I really appreciate it. RAWR CHE RAWR! Thank you! Bai! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 01:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wiki They're a wiki that's even more awesome and still related to CP. The Club Penguin Fan Fiction! There's less fights, more friends, more fun, and there's a bit more respect. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 14:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! YOU WERE FREAKING RAWSOME!! CHE RAWR! Haha, have a good time on this wiki. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I think I figured it out... I guess that you're a non-member and member because you have four non-member penguins and one member penguin? --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 23:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC)